


【底特律】【mob盖文】Regret

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·欺负盖文的抹布，这玩意我竟然卡了半个月。·一点900G。·放飞了，充满了个人恶趣味。





	【底特律】【mob盖文】Regret

 

无论是落败的汽车之城还是经历过仿生人革命的未来之都，底特律似乎就没打算把罪恶之城这个头衔从自己身上拿掉。

一半以上的人类逃离，留下的又是对人类充满仇恨的仿生人，纵使马库斯领导的革命能载入史册，对于留守DPD的警员来说，一切都是操蛋的。

盖文·里德没有像很多人想的那样申请调离，他甚至是主动要求留下来的。同样要求留下来的汉克还把这事当成新闻说给了康纳听。

“里德警探一直是一位专注工作的人。”他似乎还没学会汲汲营营这样的形容词。

“倒是我看错他了。”汉克说这句话的时候带着嘲讽，“现在烂摊子那么多只求他别弄出点什么事来就好。”

“马库斯发来消息说，他讲派遣合适的人选协助底特律警局正常运转。RK900将会来报到。据我推算，有97%的可能会被指派为里德警探的搭档。”

“克里斯那小子受到的惊吓够多了，希望他掉去别的城市后能过得安稳一点。”汉克点点头，“现在这个样子让我想起我小时候，呵，一个人上街根本不可能。”

“我们在尽最大努力恢复底特律的执行。”

汉克拍拍康纳的肩膀，什么也没有说。

RK900不愧是号称比康纳更先进的型号，当天下午就来到警局报到了。

“我拒绝和一个塑料娃娃做搭档！”盖文在局长面前还是稍微收敛了一些，没敢使用太过火的词语。

“没询问你的意见，这里我说了算。”福勒头都不抬挥手赶人，“带他去熟悉熟悉，他归你了。”

盖文胸口一滞一口血憋在喉头。他吵不赢局长，但不代表他就会乖乖接受，推开立在门口像个雕像一样的RK900，冲到自己的座位上抓起车钥匙就想离开。

“你要去哪？”

“你要去哪才需要向我报告！”就像一只快把自己吹炸了的河豚一样，他气鼓鼓地往外走。

“现在的局势我不建议你独自外出，请让我随行。”

“要跟行啊，你自己走。”

自以为反将一军的盖文得意洋洋地走了，他故意开了一辆非自动驾驶的警车，这样RK900想追上他可就不是那么容易了。

毫无目的地绕了几个圈，盖文的头脑终于冷静下来了，他很不幸地发现自己把车开进了贫民窟——没有什么仿生人但聚集了不少恶人的地方。

现在这个时局，这种地方更是充满了不确定因素。盖文打着方向盘想尽快离开，然而他中招了，放置在地上的铁皮炸碎了他的轮胎。

该死。盖文后悔自己为什么开了台老式车型，新型自动驾驶的警车就不会有被扎破轮胎的问题了。

下车还是不下车？这是个问题。

盖文看看寂静的街道和两旁空无一人的房屋，咬咬牙打开了车门。他可是个警察，想打劫他也得掂量掂量。

“真他妈晦气。”盖文走到爆掉的轮胎边上蹲下，确定不换一个完全没法开了以后，发泄地踹了一脚，“旧东西应该早点淘汰掉。”

“哦，你不要能否送给我呢？”盖文身后响起了一个吊儿郎当的男声。

“离我远点，不想惹麻烦的话。”盖文粗声粗气地回到，“否则我以妨碍公务铐走你。”

“哇哦哇哦！”又一个男声加入，“警官，火气不要那么大嘛。”

盖文转过身，发现他身后站着两个混混。

“知道我是警察还不该干嘛干嘛去？”他心里开始盘算如何脱身了，以他的格斗技巧1v2并没有太大胜算。

“知道这里是什么地方还敢过来的条子应该要做好觉悟了吧？”对方显然有恃无恐。

盖文悄悄地把手伸入了夹克之中，他开枪击毙人类的话报告可不好写了……

“嘿！别动。”不知道什么时候，一个大个子摸到了盖文身后单手就制住了盖文。“我不想伤害你，警官，况且你还长得不错。”

“克里斯，别因为他长得对你胃口就手下留情。”

“乔，别说你不想试试。”

被称为乔的那个男人吹了声口哨，“我还没上过条子呢。”

“操？！”傻子也听得出来大事不妙，盖文动了起来，却先一步被一拳打在脸上。

“说实话我不想这么干的，”克里斯又补上一脚，把盖文踹飞到他的同伴之间，“但你太不配合了。”

在盖文还没反应过来的时候，另两人一拥而上，一个摁一个扒，干净利落地把他的外套和身上所有的装备包括钱包都摸走了。

想在街头生活下去哪能没点本事。盖文现在除了后悔自己大意以外，就只好希望他的新搭档能早点找到他了。

“你们最好赶紧跑，”盖文的脸被摁在地上刮出了几道细小的伤痕，“否则我直接跳过监狱把你们送太平间。”

“看来你还没认清楚自己的处境，警官先生。”克里斯反扣住盖文的手，跨坐到他的身上，“我们得再给你留点纪念。”

被成年男性体重压制，盖文奋力挣扎也只是为自己脸上多添了几道小口子。“我他妈要把你们的老二掰下来塞进你们的嘴里。”

“没想到你喜欢这个。”乔猥琐地解开自己牛仔裤的纽扣，故意弄出声响，“我不介意警官你含我的。”

从刚才起就没出过声的沉默男人不知道从哪拿来了一捆绳子，扔在盖文身上，克里斯三下五除二就把人捆成了粽子。

“起来。”拉着背后的绳结，克里斯强迫盖文站了起来。

两道绳索刚好把盖文的胸肌勾勒了出来，绕过脖子的那圈和绑着手腕的绳结相连，只要盖文挣扎脖子上的绳圈就会锁紧。

盖文牙齿都快要咬碎了，他从未受过如此屈辱。

“老实一点。”看盖文凶狠的目光不爽，男人走上了扇了他一耳光。

“呸。”盖文吐出一口血水，刚才那一巴掌让他有些耳鸣了。

“别现在就弄死他，佐，我不喜欢玩死人。”

好的，现在他记住了对他施暴的所有人名字和样貌了。

男人下手解开他裤子的狠劲差点都让盖文以为之前和他有仇了，单手解开牛仔裤上的第一颗扣子后两手一撕，意外地没有如料想中的那样撕开拉链，后面竟还有两个纽扣顽强地守护着他的裤子。伸手在盖文胸口不规矩乱摸的乔吹了声口哨，朝盖文投去一个揶揄的眼神。盖文读懂了那眼神的意思，气得抬起脚想一脚踹过去。然而收到地心引力召唤的牛仔裤成功地制止了盖文抬脚的动作，只穿着白色平角裤的下身暴露在微凉的空气中。

“穿成这样，警官你想被人上很久了吧？”乔伸手捏了一把盖文饱满的卵蛋，却被佐一巴掌拍开换上他自己的，隔着内裤狠狠地搓了两下。

盖文再是努力克制也没办法逃出人类的生理反应，硬起来的阴茎在白色内裤下顶出形状。克里斯抓着盖文的腰，挺胯贴上他的屁股，“你有个翘屁股警官。”被陌生男人拿老二顶着的滋味一点都不好受，可自己老二落到别的男人手里，对盖文的身心就是双重的折磨了。

“放开我，死基佬。”盖文仍旧不肯示弱，扭动着手挣扎着想要推开他们，结果就是肚子上又挨了一拳，脖子上的绳索收紧令他呼吸一滞。

“不想被自己勒死就老实享受。”乔拍拍他的脸，“佐的手活能让你欲仙欲死，警官，我们倾向于合奸而不是强奸。”盖文用一口唾沫回答了他。

乔邪笑了一下，捏着盖文的嘴想要凑上去和他接吻，盖文厌恶地偏过头却被一口咬住下唇，很快他就尝到了血的咸味。被称为佐的男人没管乔怎么对付盖文的嘴，他拉开盖文的衬衫贴着他的腹肌把手滑进了内裤里。不得不说男人确实是下半身控制的生物，被富有技巧地撸了两下，盖文就忍不住喘息起来，阴茎差点直挺挺地伸出内裤了。

等到佐把手从盖文的内裤里拿出来后，纯白的底裤上已经出现了一块硬币大小的湿痕。“啊、哈…”盖文咬着牙，仍没能阻止呻吟的溢出。

“我喜欢你的声音，光听着我就硬了。”一直在盖文背后磨蹭的克里斯咬住他的耳朵说，“你湿得好快。”

盖文的嘴里吐出一连串脏话，现在他确实没什么力气反抗了，刚才几拳揍得他浑身都疼，又被强迫勃起得到快感令他的肌肉都无法控制地抽搐。

佐一把拉下了盖文的内裤，阴茎直挺挺地跳了出来，就像惊吓盒里的小丑一样，顶端却泛着水光意外地粉嫩惹人怜爱。就像看到什么美味一样，佐蹲了下来把盖文的阴茎吞入嘴里饥渴地吮吸起来。

“啊——”盖文倒吸了一口气，他可没料到会是这样的发展。佐的另两个同伴嘲笑他说：“你那么饥渴吓到警官了。”“只吃下面可不行，上面让我照顾吧。”

没剩几个扣子的衬衫被一把拉开，绳子勒出的胸肌就像女人的乳房一样跳了出来。盖文摇摇发昏的脑袋，嘲讽道：“欠操跪下来求我就是，这里就没男人满足你们吗？”

“一会我们操你的时候记得求饶声大一点，警官。”乔捏住盖文的两个乳尖，发狠地掐了下去还用力向下扯。盖文疼得大叫，他的奶子肉眼可见地变形了。然而乔并没有就此收手，扯着它还嬉皮笑脸地问：“想好怎么求人了吗？”

倒吸着气，盖文刚吐出一个字，乔立刻松开了手，他欣赏盖文胸肌抖动的模样。“继续说呀。”男人粗糙的手掌整个盖住了他的胸肌，像捏一块果冻一样把玩，手指在胸膛上留下了青色的印记。

底下吸着盖文阴茎的人也没让他好过，他的手突然扣住了盖文下垂的阴囊，撰在手里像要把它挤爆一样发狠地掐着。上下一齐收到粗暴对待的盖文眼前一黑，疼痛几乎都要把他的意志夺走了，该死的，不如一枪崩了他！盖文把嘴唇咬出了血，但是他还是没有能想象到一个受俘的警探会被怎样对待。

“嘿，你们给我小心点，把他搞得我一根手指都插不进去了。”克里斯的抱怨才让盖文感觉到他的屁眼一直有个什么东西想要突入，这让他升起一股切实的恐惧。

“放开、我。”

“哈、还能说出这种话。”男人手下的力道加重了。

盖文痛呼出声，他不是不知道再激怒对方是不明智的选择，但他没法说服自己放弃抵抗，现在回忆起来，被揍断鼻子被射穿侧腹的痛都不算什么了。

身后的手指强硬地塞了进去，干涩毫无润滑的肠道几乎立刻就被未修剪的指甲刮伤了，撕裂的刺痛和伤口被来回摩擦的钝痛混在一起，不至于忍受不了但绝对无法忽视。

“这位警官的身体似乎还挺适应的，该不会平时就喜欢这么玩吧？”一直照顾着盖文阴茎的佐把嘴里的东西吐了出来，手托着硬着的器官向同伴展示，“看，硬得多厉害。”

盖文的双腿因为疼痛而不断地颤抖着，他快没办法靠自己站着了。

“你快一点克里斯，警官等不了多久。”男人放开蹂躏盖文的胸膛，他突然对他的嘴起了兴趣，手指在盖文的嘴唇上擦了一下。

盖文都没经过思考，张嘴就想咬住那根手指，但被躲开了同时他的下巴被掐住，张开的嘴暂时合不上了。一根手指伸入盖文的嘴里，带着腥膻气味的东西压迫着他的舌头，然后又像检查牲口一样把舌头扯出来查看。盖文忍不住泛起一阵恶心，他快要窒息了。

“哦，我可不敢把我的老二放进你的嘴里。”他抽出手指后在盖文的脸上擦了擦，“我只知道你牙齿很不错，该死的福利竟然还包括牙科保险。”

盖文发狠地瞪着他，他发誓他绝对用力蹬他了，可男人却惊讶地喊了起来：“警官你这是向我求饶了吗？为什么不在能说话的时候说呢。”他放开了钳制着盖文的手。

“呕。”盖文回应的只是一个干呕，他向外吐了吐口水想把那恶心的味道从他嘴里弄掉。

“我这个姿势太难操他了。”佐想插入第二根手指的时候实在没有办法让盖文再松开一点，他得让盖文换个姿势。

“行吧，我们浪费了一点时间，得抓紧了。”

“得了吧，你才几分钟！”

“狗……”盖文还没说完第一个字就被一拳打在了脸上，接着又是一拳，还有落在他肚子上的，看起来劫匪们真的是打算加快速度厌倦了和盖文你来我往的吵架。

盖文不知道是谁的手抓着他的头发也不知道是谁扳过他的肩，只有眼前一花他双手被反剪在背后，赤裸的胸膛被压在警车的前盖上。此时，他唯一自由的屁股因为双腿离地而上下左右的摇晃着。

“操，我没见过这么骚的条子。”

“我就说这一波能蹲到好东西吧。”

盖文被压在前盖上，屁股高高翘起，臀瓣被人用力朝两边掰开，然后有什么冰凉的东西涂上了他的屁股。

“我不想被夹断，虽然我也不知道这是什么。”

盖文听见了皮带扣解开的声音，他眨了眨眼，发现自己的视线模糊了。一个滚烫坚硬的柱体贴了上来，然后强硬地挤了进去。盖文尖叫着，他阻挡不了粗长的性器碾向他的深处。

“放松婊子，你咬疼我了！”身后的男人扇了他屁股一巴掌，他并不在意盖文是否是会真的为他敞开，他只是想享受这个控制的快感。

盖文很想回身给他一拳，可他现在连一只手指都抬不起来。不止是疼痛，还有一些快感。盖文不想承认，但那快感该死的存在着。他做过被轮奸被强暴的梦——那真只是梦而已，一旦实现他的心底竟还是稍微有些兴奋的，还有男人埋在他体内的阴茎，抽插带来的热辣他也幻想了很久，不，不能怪他，一个警务人员怎么可以是一个想着别的男人老二的基佬呢。

男人火热的性器擦过他的前列腺，快感就如电流一样击中了他，甚至一瞬间盖过了身体上的疼痛，让他呻吟出声。

“操你操得爽吗？”男人愈发激励地从他身体里进出，随着顶撞，盖文勃起的乳尖在车前盖的刮痕上来回摩擦。脆弱的乳尖经受不起这样粗暴的对待，没几下就破了皮渗出血珠。盖文挣扎着想要逃离胸前的折磨，可旁边伸过来的手狠狠地把他压了回去。

求饶吧，这样至少能好过一些。

“不……求你们……”盖文在唾弃自己，他竟然没有办法把一句完整求饶的话说完了。之后一定要增强一下体能，盖文现在只能凭借强烈的愤怒支持着他坚持下去。 他一定要亲手抓住这群混蛋，然后一人送他们一枪。什么逮捕审判统统不存在，他们想要找刺激想要体验掌控的快感，他会教会他们什么才是真正掌控。

粗暴的性事让趴在盖文身上的第一个男人很快就缴械了，他甚至没来得及抽出来就射在了他身体里面。

“完事了就赶紧让开。”

盖文感觉到男人被推开，有一根滚烫的凶器顶在了他的屁股上。红肿的穴口再一次被破开，激得他又叫了一声，但是盖文觉得他的声音好像也没比女人达到哪去了。柔软的肠道被捅得更开了，粗大的凶器在他体内肆虐，盖文发觉他控制不住他的双腿了，它们随着男人的动作反射性地抽搐。他自暴自弃地闭起眼，不再努力把口水咽回去，也不再控制自己的泪腺。

好吧，他现在是真的后悔甩掉了RK900.

 

时间不知道过去了多久，盖文的意识离开过他的身体一会，当他回过神来时，他的警车、衣服已经消失不见，侵犯他的劫匪们也溜得不见影，他被扔在路旁带着一身伤。

或许他们认为他死了才放过他，盖文张嘴想要呼救，但远处奔向他的身影让他闭上了嘴。他还是装死好了，如果再引来一个想要在他身上爽一把的人，他可不一定能撑过去。

“里德警探！盖文·里德！”

塑料屁股找到了他，盖文没有睁开眼睛的欲望，他出了这么大糗还要让塑料罐头来救他，真不如死了算。

“这里是RK900-87，紧急通报，一名DPD警官遇袭重伤需要医疗救助，坐标已经发送。”

他也是救了他的命，以后要不要对他好一点？盖文悄悄地睁开了眼睛，他得交代一下这个塑料脑袋，别把他被强暴的事情捅出去。“RK900……”

“我在这，里德警探。”

“别……”把强暴的事情说出去！

“我不会再丢下你的，绝对不会再放你一个人。”

“不，我……”TM不是要说这个！

“不需要道歉，盖文。”

话都还没说完就被抢先的盖文气得一口血涌到喉头，说好的是升级了的RK系列改进了很多地方呢？盖文又想说点什么，他看见RK900的灯又变黄了，“请务必携带紧急阻断药物。”说完这句话，RK900还用一种这不是你的错我们是搭档能共同面对的目光看着他。

操，他还是不如死掉得了。盖文两眼一翻又晕了过去，被气的。

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
